


All I Want for Christmas

by ironfyxen



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironfyxen/pseuds/ironfyxen
Summary: Akko needs to find the perfect gift for her first Christmas with Diana. If only her friends would lend her a hand.





	All I Want for Christmas

“Pleaaase, Constanze! I’ve only got three days! And it's gotta be perfect!”  
  
Akko’s eyes filled with tears. She'd been wracking her brain for weeks, trying to come up with a Christmas present for Diana. It was their first Christmas together, so this gift had to be really, really good. But so far, the only thing she’d produced was a pile of scratched-out, crumpled-up wads of paper, on which she’d scribbled out one outlandish plan after another. Finally, late last night, she'd hit upon her only good idea so far…  
  
“That was your good idea?!” clanked Constanze’s tiny robot companion. “Ask your friends to do it for you?!”  
  
Akko waved her hands wildly, tears forgotten in her sheepishness. “N-no! Just, uh, for some suggestions, and maybe...um... some help...actually _building_ …”  
  
Constanze’s expression darkened. Akko trailed off into nervous laughter.  
  
“Aha...ha...I just thought, because you're always building such great stuff in here, maybe you could….Oh!! Like this!! She'd love--”  
  
Constanze had swiped up the blueprint--plans for an automatic tooth-brushing machine--before Akko’s outstretched hand could grab it. Stuffing the scroll in her back pocket, she stomped over to her blackboard and snatched up a piece of chalk. Akko sounded out the words as they appeared.  
  
“Serious--science--ONLY”--Constanze flipped the board-- “Do--it--URSELF. But, Constanze!!”  
  
The other girl’s expression brooked no argument. Arms dragging at her sides, Akko moped out of the workshop, muttering to herself.  
  
“'Do it yourself’. It's not my fault they're all so good at things, and I'm just...I mean, I can't really even fly yet. Although I am getting better.” Akko drew herself up indignantly. “Wait a sec…flying...Amanda!”  
  
Wounded pride forgotten, Akko bounded off. She found Amanda in one of her usual haunts, lounging behind a bush in Luna Nova's courtyard.  
  
“Aaaaamanda!! How would you like the once-in-a-lifetime chance to help me--”  
  
“--make a Christmas present for your girlfriend? Fat chance, Akko, she's your girl, not mine.” Amanda gave a lopsided grin.  
  
Akko deflated. “How did you…”  
  
“I heard that racket down in Constanze's shop. With pipes like that, maybe you should write Diana an opera for Christmas.” Amanda chuckled at the thought. Akko flushed crimson.  
  
“Well, I just wanted a suggestion...Excuse me for trusting my friends for a such a--”  
  
“Hell, Akko, I wouldn't know what to get her even if she were my girlfriend. Like, I know I’d want a racing broom or broom wax or something like that, but she's a Cavendish. She can buy whatever she wants. And besides, it's not like Diana needs anything to make her a better flyer.”  
  
Akko slumped down next to Amanda, defeated. “Ughhhhhggg, you’re right. What do you get the person who has everything?”  
  
Amanda looked uncharacteristically thoughtful. “Well then, I guess the best thing is to--”  
  
“SNACKS! That's it!!! Even rich people still need food all the time!! Thanks, Amanda!” Akko dashed off in search of Jasminka.  
  
Amanda watched her go. “Well, at least she knows what I want if she starts doing friend-presents too…”  
  
Two wings and four floors away, Akko thundered into the small room shared by Jasminka, Amanda, and Constanze. Jasminka was comfortably installed in her usual chair by the window, a packet of gummy candies open on the desk beside her. Akko slid into the open chair.  
  
“Heyyyyyy, nice snacks you got there! I was wondering if you could--oof!”  
  
Jasminka had popped a gummy into Akko's open mouth, her dimples deepening as she beamed in welcome. Akko spluttered.  
  
“I was--ack--wondering if you could--mphf--make me a cake for--”  
  
Jasminka gazed at Akko benevolently, and just a touch unnervingly.  
  
“For--Diana?” Akko gasped, finally choking down the gummy. Jasminka continued to stare, only the sound of her happy munching breaking the silence.  
  
Akko blinked at her. “Jasminka?”  
  
Still, the other girl said nothing. Reaching for a box of donuts, she offered Akko a cruller. Akko scarfed it, increasingly impatient. Finally, just as she was about to burst from frustration, Jasminka spoke.  
  
“What kind of cake does she like?”  
  
“Eh??? Oh, she likes...well I guess she'd want...well, we haven't been dating for very long, and her birthday isn't until April, so it really just hasn't come up yet, that's all, ahaha…”  
  
Jasminka waited, munching.  
  
“Can't you just...ehe...make one...for me?”  
  
Pulling open a bag of chips, Jasminka smiled benignly. “But then it wouldn't be your present, Akko.”  
  
“But!---” there wasn't much Akko could say to that. Quailing under Jasminka’s serene gaze, she crept from the room. Hands clenching into fists, she plodded back down the hall towards her own room.  
  
“There just has to be something! It's so easy to get gifts for everyone else, why is this so hard??” She thrust open her dorm room door…  
  
...only to be blown immediately backwards by a billowing cloud of purple smoke. She rubbed the back of her head where it had hit the wall, coughing. Raised voices reached her from inside.  
  
“ _Sucy_ , we’re going to get yelled at again! And we can't get another detention! My ears still hurt from the last one!”  
  
“If you’d let me turn your ears into mushrooms, you wouldn't have this problem…”  
  
Akko brightened. Sure, she had asked Lotte and Sucy what to get Diana, about two hundred times, but now it was an emergency, and besides, there was always the chance that they'd help her just to get her to shut up about it...  
  
Screwing up her face and rubbing her head, she staggered into the room with an exaggerated groan. Falling dramatically across Sucy’s bed, she flung an arm across her eyes and wailed.  
  
“Suuuucy, won't you help me? I’ve been trying all day to think of a present for Diana, and now with this _lump_ on my head, I can't even think straight….”  
  
“How is that any different from normal, Akko?” Sucy leered, baring her teeth in a wolf-like grin. Akko dropped her act to glare at her, then turned her attention to the other side of the room.  
  
“Lotte, isn't there some old traditional witch gift you can tell me about? Something your family does?” Akko whimpered, her eyes filling with fake tears.  
  
Lotte stammered. “Oh, I don't know, nothing too special, really, Akko, I--”  
  
“Give it up, Akko. Diana told us not to tell you anything anyway.” Sucy had already lost interest in Akko’s suffering, and turned to tend to something bubbling on the desktop. Lotte looked horrified.  
  
“ _Suuuucy_!”  
  
“She also told us not to tell you she told us not to tell you.” Sucy grinned again. “She knew you'd only pester us more.”  
  
Akko, momentarily stunned, thrust her balled fists onto her hips. “Well NOW you might as WELL help me, since not even DIANA wants me to know what she WANTS--”  
  
“I could turn you into a toad, I bet she'd love the peace and quiet,” croaked Sucy wickedly.  
  
“SuuuuCYYYYYY!!” Akko pounced. Beakers and test tubes flew through the air, and between the crashes, Akko's bellowing, Sucy's cackling, and Lotte’s wailing, none of them heard the knock at the door.  
  
“Girls, girls!” A wave of warm light washed over them, and Akko found herself magically immobilized, one fist poised to sink into Sucy's unnaturally shark-like teeth.  
  
Chariot stepped into the room, followed by Croix. Both were laden with parcels, their cheeks red from the cold. Chariot's outstretched wand was trained on Akko.  
  
“Full of the Christmas spirit, eh, Akko?” chuckled Croix. Chariot twitched her wand, and Akko hovered over to her bed. Another flick of the wrist, and all three girls were unfrozen. Akko swing a finger down at Sucy and opened her mouth, but Sucy beat her to it.  
  
“She's fussing because no one will make her a Christmas present for Diana. And because Diana swore us all to secrecy.” Sucy straightened a beaker.  
  
Suddenly, Chariot looked uncomfortable. “Oh! Well, I don't...um...we’d better be…”  
  
“Get her the new iPhone Hex!” Croix was already unwrapping one of the packages they’d picked up in town. “It's enhanced with magic capabilities, it all comes from this notch thingy at the top of the--”  
  
“ _Croix_! That--is--for--Christmas--” Chariot swiped the device from Croix’s hand. Croix cackled and pecked Chariot swiftly on the cheek. Chariot flushed. “ _Croix_ , not in front of the--Akko?”  
  
Now decidedly droopy, Akko was slumped on her bed, head in her hands. “You too, Professors? But why? I just don't get it.” She flopped onto her back. “Why doesn't Diana want me asking you guys for help? You're my friends.”  
  
 “Oh, Akko. It's because she knows you. May I?” Chariot crossed the room to sit on Akko's bed. “Diana knows how much effort you put into the things that are important to you. We all do. It's one of your most endearing qualities.” Chariot smiled gently. “But she didn't want you running yourself ragged to come up with a gesture so grand you’d have to ask all your friends for help.”  
  
Akko pouted. “But she didn't even want me asking you guys for ideas??”  
  
“I think she'd rather have something that's all you.”  
  
Akko tugged at her topknot. “But why couldn't she just tell me this herself? Just say, 'hey, Akko, just something small this year, ok?”?!”  
  
Chariot's eyed twinkled. “Would you have believed her?”  
  
Akko opened her mouth to argue, closed it, opened it again, and finally closed it. Sucy cackled.  
  
“We all know you can speak fish, Akko. Mind saying it in a human language?”  
  
Akko’s sullen expression was rapidly giving way to defeat. Drawing up her legs, she leaned back against the poster on the wall.  
  
“I...I guess she's right. Hmph, she's always right. But I still would like to get her a little thing. It's the first Christmas.” Propping her head on her knees, she looked sadly towards Chariot.  
  
The professor looked thoughtful. “Well then, think of something from your time together so far. A day you really enjoyed. Then try to find something to represent that.”  
  
“Like the day you stopped that missile,” Croix grinned. “I'd say that's an explosive start to a relationship…”  
  
“Croix!” Chariot rolled her eyes.  
  
Now it was Akko’s turn to look thoughtful. “Magic...missile. A believing heart is your…” Akko gazed absentmindedly at the Chariot next to her, and then at the one on the poster on the wall behind her. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she leapt to her feet.  
  
“A believing heart!! Shiny Chariot!” She snatched up her cloak, hat, and bag, nearly bowling Croix over as she dashed from the room. “Thank you, Professor! Gotta run!!”  
  
“Akko! Where are you--” the outside door, slamming several floors below, cut off Lotte’s words. Lotte, Sucy, Chariot, and Croix were left staring at each other.  
  
“So, uh...what are you two getting Akko for Christmas?” Chariot ventured.  
  
“At this rate, new roommates.” Sucy sniggered, over Lotte's squeak of protest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Three days later, Akko stood before the door to Diana’s suite, a tiny box clenched in one hand. Rocking up and down on giddy feet, she rapped on the door.  
  
Diana opened the door with a tiny, gracious smile. “Good evening, Ak--”  
  
“MERRY CHRISTMAAAAAAS!!!” Akko bounded across the threshold, bowling into Diana. Giggling happily, she extricated herself from what was now a tangle of Diakko on the floor, beaming at Diana’s bemused expression.  
  
Diana rubbed her temples, smiling in spite of herself. “Merry Christmas to you too, Akko.” Catching sight of the box still clutched tight in Akko's hand, her eyes narrowed warily. She stood to peer into the hall.  
  
Akko giggled again. “It's just me, Diana. Well, me and this.” She brandished the box.  
  
Diana looked relieved. “Oh, Akko. I hope you didn't go to too much trouble.” Crossing to the couch, she donned a blanket, holding the rest open to Akko. Akko snuggled in delightedly.  
  
“I'm sure by now you've figured out that I asked the others not to help you. I hope it didn't hurt your feelings.” Diana gave a small smile. “Because really, Akko, all I want for Christmas is you.”  
  
Leaning in, she kissed Akko gently on the cheek. For a long moment, Akko was quiet, wreathed in the jasmine perfume of Diana’s hair. Breathing deeply, she felt the moment sink into her, a happy glow warmer than the smokeless fire Diana had conjured for decoration on her windowsill. When Diana leaned back into the couch, Akko’s eyes were shining.  
  
“Well then, you’re going to love your present!” Leaping to her feet, she drew her wand from her sash. With a flourish, she raised it above her head.  
  
Diana looked wary again. “Akko? What are you--”  
  
“MUUUU-RYE-UHHHH KAYYY-REEE!!” With a bang, Akko's wand erupted in beams of golden light and shimmering silver snowflakes. Spectral holly leaves blossomed and then vanished with the sound of sleigh bells, and a swirl of glittering snow whipped around Akko, hiding her from sight.  
  
“Tadaaaaaahhhh!” She crowed, as the snow and sound magically faded away.  
  
Diana slowly removed her hand from her lips. There before her stood Akko, clad in a red velvet dress and cape, all trimmed with fluffy white fur. White stockings trimmed with ribbons and bells reached up above her knees, and a large red bow waved cheerily from around her topknot. Akko spun in place, setting her skirt swirling. Flinging her arms wide, she tossed the tiny box at Diana.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Diana!! Open it!!”  
  
Diana caught the gift deftly, a smile stealing over her astonished face. “That was beautiful, Akko. Chariot would be proud.” The wrapping paper crinkled away, revealing a small hinged jewellery box covered in red velvet. Diana raised the lid gently.  
  
On a black satin cushion sat a tiny golden heart, engraved with the letters “SC”. Diana lifted it out on its slender gold chain.  
  
Akko couldn't contain herself any longer. “Open it, open it!!”  
  
For the first time, Diana noticed the tiny seam running around the edge of the little heart. She prised it open gently.  
  
On the locket’s left side was a portrait of Shiny Chariot, drawn in a style popular about ten years before. The enchanted image winked and waved in a shower of bright blue sparkles. On the right side was a photograph of Akko and Diana, from their very first date in town. The tiny enchanted Akko kissed an embarrassed Diana on the cheek, and the miniature Diana giggled and blushed.  
  
Real-life Akko watched Diana with bated breath. With one finger, Diana traced the letters on the face of the locket. When she turned to Akko, her eyes were shining.  
  
“Akko, is this the Shiny Chariot Limited Edition Special Enchantment Believing Heart Locket?!”  
  
“Mmhmm!!” Akko wiggled with excitement.  
  
“But they only made nine of these! You had to send in proof of purchase for 20 packs of Chariot cards to even enter the drawing to win one!”  
  
“Uhhuh!” Akko beamed.  
  
“But then how did you…?”  
  
“I have ways,” said Akko, slyly, picturing a certain magic shop in town, and a certain browbeaten employee who had been cajoled into contacting other magic shops in pursuit of the locket.  
  
“Oh, Akko...and the picture? The enchantment is flawless!”  
  
“Chariot helped me with that. But just a bit. She told me the words, and I did it all by my--oof!”  
  
Diana was hugging her tightly. “Thank you, Akko. This is so kind.” She kissed Akko on the cheek again, then swept her spectacular hair to one side. “Help me put it on?”  
  
Blushing, Akko obliged. The locket really was perfect, gleaming daintily against the midnight blue of Diana's sweater.  
  
“And now, Akko, I have something for you too. But you mustn't think I copied you.” Diana drew her wand. “ _Hahli-Jyaali_!”  
  
A _poof_ of gold and silver stars filled the air, then settled into Diana’s sweater and the Santa hat that now sat on her head. She flicked her wand once more, and another necklace appeared in midair, hanging from a neatly-knotted satin bow.  
  
Akko’s eyes widened as she reached for the gift. The thin silver chain clasped a tiny charm shaped like a recurve bow, wrought in heartbreakingly-fine detail. The bow string was drawn back with a single arrow, pointing straight up towards the wearer’s face. All together, the bow, string, and arrow combined to form a stylized heart. Akko held it before her eyes, goggling as it turned slowly in front of her.  
  
“Does it look familiar?” Diana whispered. “If you recognize it, grab it tight and say its name.”  
  
Akko clenched the little bow in one fist, the smooth faces of the five tiny peridots in the body of the bow pressing into her skin. At first, she was puzzled, but suddenly, her expression cleared.  
  
“Shiny...arc?” She whispered, into her closed fist.  
  
With a squeal like a birthday noisemaker, the tiny bow erupted in a fountain of rainbow light. Iridescent heart-shaped bubbles burst from nowhere, followed by bright pink butterflies, blue-green sparkles, and dozens of other cheerful shapes. Akko’s jaw dropped. Diana giggled.  
  
“Well, I had to get you something that matched your personality, didn't I?” She tickled a spectral bunny, hopping past her in midair. “I enchanted it to do a couple different versions of that, depending on the occasion. And it has to be held in your hand to work, so it won't accidentally go off if you have to cast a real Shiny Arc.” She looked thoughtful. “Although that does seem like something you'd enjoy.”  
  
Akko, who had been watching with an open mouth as a cantering unicorn joined the bunnies, tackled Diana back onto the couch. “Diana, it's...it’s just so...wow!” She buried her face against Diana's shoulder. “Thank you so much!”  
  
Diana ruffled her hair, much as she'd tickled the bunny. “You're very welcome. Would you like to try out its other settings? Just add a word to 'Shiny Arc.’ I don't think you need me to tell you which word.”  
  
Akko grinned broadly. Taking the bow into her hand once more, she whispered, “Shiny Arc Christmas.”  
  
And once more, the room dissolved in light and snowflakes, as she leaned in to kiss Diana. 

**Author's Note:**

> secret: the necklace has an easter setting. with even more bunnies. i cried thinking about it


End file.
